Many transactional meetings require face-to-face meetings to explain documents and to verify the authenticity of participants and the authenticity of signatures. Some in-person meetings need interaction with documents being discussed. Many individuals now prefer to meet online via remote computer workstations rather than travel for in0person meetings. However, conventional online conferencing tools typically only allow one side of the conference, for example, the host, to edit or add material to a document being displayed.
There is an increasing need for online conferencing to handle document review by remote parties. For example, many consumers are turning to online services to enter into contracts. Some complex transactions may require multiple steps and a detailed explanation from a representative. In some cases, the consumer may be required to initial or sign off on portions of documents acknowledging they understand the terms. Usually, signatures are obtained offline leaving review and understanding of the terms at the consumers' discretion. However, a large percentage of customers abort due to transactional friction and behavioral inertia when the documentation is not explained to them.
In some platforms, the consumer may be required to leave an audio or video conversation to retrieve a document sent via an email to complete the transaction. Moreover, there are little safeguards in place to verify the authenticity of the consumer and signature since the transaction is typically consummated offline and out of the presence of a live witness. Embodiments of the computer-implemented online conferencing transactional platform system described herein solve this problem. Current computer-based secure signature systems and services online do not provide for any collaborative review of transactional documentation.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings may indicate similar or identical items.